The following description relates to identifying correlations between stimulated reservoir volume (SRV) parameters and fracture network parameters.
In a typical fracture treatment, fluids are injected in a subterranean formation at high pressure to induce fractures in the formation. Fracture treatments are typically applied to enhance hydrocarbon productivity of the formation. The stresses induced by the pressures generated by the fracture treatment can generate microseismic events in the subterranean formation, and the events can be detected by sensors and collected for analysis.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.